Save Our Galaxy Jero version
by jeroan
Summary: Pertemuan anatara keempat remaja dengan kemampuan khusus gara-gara sebuah bis/DALAM MODE VOTE! OPEN POLLS IN BADAI ELEKTRIK PROFILE! Boleh juga vote di review box/EDITED/Jangan lupa baca punya author Badai Elektrik.


**Save Our Galaxy (Jero** _ **version**_ **)**

 **.**

 _ **Disclaim**_ **: BoboiBoy** _ **belong to**_ **Animonsta**

 _ **This story © jeroan & Badai Elektrik**_

 _ **Warning! :**_ Ide awal cerita ini berasal dari imajinasi liar Jero, kemudian dikembangkan pada beberapa bagian oleh Badai Elektrik. Karena kami adalah sesama _author newbie,_ diharapkan bagi para mastah untuk memberikan kritik, saran, _flame,_ dan koreksi-koreksi agar kami dapat membuat _fic_ yang lebih baik lagi.

Jadi kalau menurut _reders-tachi_ alurnya kecepetan, ceritanya GaJe, EYD gak beneh, harap di maklumi :v dan terimakasih atas ke-makluman kalian semua

.

P.S : _Fic_ ini masih dalam mode _vote._ Jadi Jero & Badai menghrapkan review kalian, untuk menentukan fic dengan ide milik siapa yang nanti akan dipakai dan dikembangkan bersama untuk _chapter_ berikutnya _._

Baca punya Badai Elektrik dengan judul 'Save Our Galaxy (Badai _version_ )'

Intinya... _**Happy Reading! Press Back Button If You Don't Like.**_

 **Chapter 1 : Pertemuan**

"KAKAK SHAKU! CEPETAN PAKE KAOS KAKINYA! KITA UDAH TELAT!" gadis berambut hitam sepanjang punggung yang diikat model ekor kuda itu berteriak dengan suara cemprengnya. Sementara gadis yang dipanggil Shaku tadi masih sibuk menarik kaos kakinya sepanjang mugkin sambil menggigit sepotong roti selai dengan giginya.

Setelah merasa kaos kakinya cukup panjang—guna menutupi luka-luka yang bersemayam indah di betisnya itu, Shaku menepuk-nepuk bagian belakang roknya, kemudian memasang senyum tanpa dosa. "Nah, ayo kita berangkat~" ucapnya enteng.

.

 _ **Orange Gear Shinazuma.**_ _Gadis yang kini menduduki bangku Pulau Rintis Junior Highschool ini masih berusia 14 tahun. Rambutnya berwarna hitam sepunggung, sering ia kuncir dengan model ekor kuda. Sementara mata heterochromenya sendiri berwarna merah disebelah kanan, dan hijau disebelah kiri._

 _Sifatnya supel, terkadang kekanakan, cerewet, dan... ehm, bisa dibilang polos—ralat, nggak peka._

 _Walaupun ia tidak terlalu berbakat di bidang akademik, namun jika kalian mengujinya tentang sepak bola, silahkan siapkan uang untuk mengganti kaca-kaca rumah kalian yang tak lama lagi akan segera berontak dari tempat asalnya—jika kalian tahu apa yang ku maksud._

 _Entah apa saja asupan makanan Shinazuma setiap harinya yang menyebabkan tenaganya over seperti itu._

 _Ah, dan bicara soal makanan, Shinazuma juga pandai memasak. Masak air, maksudnya... *plakk._

 _ **Shakugan Gear no Zero.**_ _Sepantaran dengan Shinazuma, karena ia tak lain adalah kakak kembarnya. Rambutnya berwarna hitam legam sebatas punggung, lebih sering diurai karena ia tak pernah bisa menguncir rambutnya sendiri. Matanya hampir sama dengan mata Shinazuma, hanya letaknya yang terbalik (hijau disebelah kanan, dan merah disebelah kiri). Sementara sifatnya... yeah, pemalas, keras kepala, ketus, sarkasme, dan untuk catatan, kewarasan gadis itu agaknya 'sedikit' perlu diragukan. Silahkan kalian bawa dia ke pskiater atau RSJ terdekat jika ingin mengetahui kondisinya secara mendetail._

 _Beda dengan Shinazuma yang pandai di bidang olahraga, Shakugan lebih pandai dalam bidang science, namun ia sangat membenci matematika dan olahraga—kecuali dalam bidang seni bela diri—didasari dengan alasannya yang 'sangat' simpel, yaitu; ia terlalu malas menggunakan otaknya untuk menghitung hal yang tidak perlu, dan ia juga malas menggerakkan badannya tanpa keperluan khusus._

 _Yeah, Shakugan memang seorang pemalas akut. Bahkan ia menuliskan hobi mengkhayal pada biodata siswanya._

 _Dan, sekedar FYI, Shakugan terobsesi tentang cara menjadi tinggi._

.

.

.

Disisi lain...

"HUWAA! KAIZO ITU BISNYA UDAH SAMPAI DI HALTE! JANGAN NYANTAI GITU, DONG! AYO, ZO, KITA HARUS LARI!" pekik seorang lelaki bersurai cokelat tua bermodel _chicken butt_ dengan mimik dramatis, seraya menarik-narik jaket lelaki disebelahnya itu.

"Biasa deh, Sai. Aku nggak mau sampai harus menanggung malu lagi gara-gara ulahmu."

"Kakak jahat."

.

 _ **Kaizo Akahiko.**_ _Pemuda yang kini tengah memakai seragam dengan badge di dasinya yang bertuliskan sebuah logo 'Pulau Rintis Senior Highschool'. Pemuda ehem—handsome—ehem berusia 16 tahun itu memiliki model rambut yang kembar dengan pemuda disebelahnya. Bedanya hanya terletak pada rambutnya berwarna ungu, sementara milik pemuda disenelahnya—sebut saja Saizou—berwarna cokelat tua._

 _Dilihat dari badannya yang tinggi dan... ehm, atletis. Bisa ditebak jika ia seorang olahragawan. Bisa dibilang, tampang pemuda ini masuk dalam kategori tampang diatas standar. Rahangnya yang tegas, gigi rapih, hidung mancung, kulit putih mulus, perutnya yang 'rata', mata berwarna merah menawan... apa lagi yang kurang, coba?_

 _Ah, ya. Mungkin ia kurang kasih sayang (?)_

 _ **Saizou Akahiko.**_ _Sepantaran pula dengan Kaizo. Sebagai anak 'kembar yang tidak terlalu identik', selain sifat, mereka mempunyai beberapa perbedaan._

 _Jika Kaizo menyukai olahraga, Saizou menyukai matematika. Jika Kaizo suka memakai jaket, Saizou lebih suka memakai topi rajut hitamnya (sama seperti milik Yuuma di Vocaloid)._

 _Dan jika Kaizo fetish terhadap sup lobak merah, maka Saizou fetish terhadap bubur lobak merah. Entah bagaimana rasanya, namun mendengar namanya saja sudah membuat author eneg duluan._

 _Ah, FYI, Saizou lebih tinggi beberapa senti daripada Kaizo. Dan sebagai adik, Saizou hanya berbeda lima menit dengan sang kakak._

.

.

.

"KYAA~ GAWAT! BISNYA UDAH SAMPAI HALTE, KAK! AYO LARI!" Shinazuma memberi komando, kemudian menggeret Shakugan.

"NGGAK ADA CARA LAIN, ZO. KITA HARUS LARI. INI PERTARUHAN ANTARA HIDUP DAN MATI!" ucap Saizou berapi-api, kemudian menggeret Kaizo yang menyumpahinya menjadi jones abadi dan mati didalam perut cacing besar alaska.

"TUNGGU AKU, BIS!"

"BIS! AKU DATANG!"

"BIS!"

"BIS!"

 **JDUAGH.**

Karena terlalu antusias berlari ke arah bis tanpa memperhatikan sekitar, mereka berempat saling bertubrukan dengan tidak elitnya hingga menimbulkan bunyi benturan yang 'cukup' keras.

"Aduh Mama!" Shaku mengaduh.

"Wadoyai!" Kaizo mengucapkan sebuah bahasa _alien_.

"Hidungku jadi pesek..." keluh Saizou

"Jidatku nonong!" Err... entahlah Shinazuma disini membuat pengaakuan atau ikut mengeluh seperti Saizou.

Selang beberapa detik kemudian, Shakugan berkacak pinggang dan menatap tajam kedua lelaki didepannya. "Hei! kalian ini jalan seenaknya sendiri—"

"—kami lari." Timpal Kaizo dan Saizou berbarengan.

Shakugan menggeram kesal sementara Shinazuma memasang wajah datar _._ "T-terserah apapun itu." ucap Shakugan, "Intinya, kalau jalan itu pakai kaki! Lari juga pakai kaki, sih... Terus kalau lihat jalan itu pakai mata! Kalau gara-gara tabrakan tadi aku sama adikku kena anemia gimana, hah?!" omelnya panjang lebar. Kaizo dan Saizou langsung kicep, merenungkan kesalahan mereka berdua, diiringi lagu mengheningkan cipta.

Shinazuma berdehem kecil, "Kak—"

"—tenang, biar kakak yang urus. Kamu diam aja."

"Kak..." panggil Shinazuma lagi.

"Apa?" Shakugan yang daritadi dipanggil Shina akhirnya merespon juga.

"Yang betul itu amnesia bukan anemia" Shinazuma mengoreksi. Shakugan kicep seketika, wajahnya bersemburat merah karena malu.

"Eh... ya! M-maksudku itu!" Shakugan ikut mengoreksi kalimatnya sendiri. "Bagaimana kalau aku dan Shina amnesia, hah?!"

Omelan Shakugan terus berlanjut, setidaknya sampai mereka berempat sadar kalau bis yang tadinya ingin mereka tumpangi melesat cepat begitu saja, menelantarkan empat remaja dengan wajah-wajah nelangsa dan aura-aura madesu di halte itu. Yeah, miris memang. Bahkan bis pun menolak eksistensi mereka.

Shakugan kembali menatap tajam kedua sosok itu setelah sebelumnya menatap kepergian bis dengan mata sembab berlinang air mata. Err... agaknya terlalu berlebihan. "Pokoknya ini salah kalian! Sekarang gimana caranya kami bisa sampai ke sekolah, heh?!" ia mulai menyerocos.

"Hei, itu tidak sepenuhnya salah kami!" bela Saizou, disambut anggukan Kaizo.

"Pokoknya lelaki selalu salah dan perempuan selalu benar!" ujar Shakugan membuat semua orang disitu _sweatdrop._ Siapa saja? Tentu hanya mereka berempat, karena penumpang lainnya sudah diangkut oleh bis sejak tadi.

Langit secara tiba-tiba menggelap, suara gemuruh terdengar semakin dekat dan jelas. Kemudian, dengan ajaibnya, sebuah kapal luar angkasa muncul tepat di atas keempat remaja yang masih sibuk berdebat tentang 'siapa yang salah' sehingga bis yang mereka nanti malah pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Angin berhembus dengan kencang ketika kapal angkasa itu hendak mendaratkan diri. Membuat keempat makhluk tadi menghentikan acara debatnya dan langsung ganti acara pengajian—ehm, abaikan—dan menjauh secara spontan dari tempat pendaratan kapal yang biasanya muncul di _serial_ animasi _rated_ K yang kalau tidak salah berjudul BoboiBoy.

Sesosok makhluk cebol berkulit hijau dengan kepala kotak dan sepasang antena yang menancap permanen diatas kepalanya itu keluar dari kapal angkasa, dibarengi dengan sebuah robot ungu yang muncul disampingnya.

"Selamat siang, penduduk bumi..." sosok aneh itu menyapa mereka.

"ALIEN! IBU, SELAMATKAN AKU! _PLEASE,_ JANGAN BAWA AKU KE PLANET MARS, DISANA GAK ADA LOBAK MERAHNYA! KYAA, _DAREKA TASUKETE_ ~!" teriak Saizou dengan alaynya sambil berlari mengitari halte.

Kaizo menatapnya malas, kemudian menarik kerah belakang Saizou, memaksanya berhenti. "Sai, jangan kumat disini, deh. RSJ masih jauh, kalau mangggil _ambulance_ mahal. Tagihan kos kita kan nunggak banyak." Kaizo memberi nasihat, sekalian curhat _plus_ buka aib.

Shakugan mengabaikan curhatan terselubung Kaizo, "H-hei kau, makhluk cebol lumutan!" seru Shakugan. _Alien_ hijau yang merasa dipanggil cebol lumutan itu menoleh kearah Shaku dengan perempatan _gigantic_ di kepalanya.

"Hoi! Namaku Adudu, lah!" sentaknya

Shinazuma memiringkan kepalanya seraya menatap bingung _alien_ itu. "Hah? Mengkudu?" ah, rupanya dia cantik-cantik budeg.

"ADUDU, OI!" koreksi _alien_ yang ternyata bernama Aduduitu.

"Oh, berudu..." ucap Shinazuma pelan dengan wajah _innocent_ nya sambil manggut-manggut.

"NAMAKU ADUDU!"

Shakugan kembali angkat suara, "Ne, Shina. Sejak kapan kau budeg?"

"Sejak dengar kakak nyanyi seriosa pas mati lampu di kamar mandi."

Shakugan menatap datar Shinazuma dengan bibir berkedut, meredam amarahnya. Sementara Saizou tertawa dengan indahnya dibelakang sana. Sayangnya, kebahagiaan tiada taranya itu terhenti ketika sebuah sepatu—ah, bukan. Maksudku 'rak sepatu', yang entah darimana asalnya tiba-tiba saja mengenai areal kepalanya hingga menimbulkan bunyi 'KRAK' yang cukup keras. Entah apa saja yang dimakan Shakugan sehingga tenaganya bisa menyerupai monster.

Adudu yang merasa terkacangi, segera menodongkan pistolnya yang berukuran mini. "Jangan banyak bicara! Tujuanku datang kesini adalah untuk memusnahkan kalian dan seluruh makhluk di bumi! Bukan untuk mendengar pertengkaran kalian!" jelasnya. "Rasakan tembakan laserku ini, makhluk bumi!"

ZRASH!

"Dinding tenaga!/Perisai kuarsa!" ucap Kaizo dan Shinazuma berbarengan setelah melempar tas sekolah mereka dengan asal. Dan seketika, muncullah dinding transparan yang menghalangi tembakan laser Adudu. Kemudian, mereka saling bertatapan dengan raut penuh tanda tanya.

"K-kau... punya kuasa juga?" tanya Shina tergagap.

Kaizo mengangguk, "Dan kau juga... punya, kan?" Kaizo balik bertanya dengan nada tak percaya, sambil mengamati tangan Shina yang mengeluarkan sebuah perisai berukuran cukup luas untuk menahan serangan Adudu.

Shinazuma mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kaizo, berkonsentrasi pada perisai listriknya. "Sudah jelas, bukan?" jawabnya.

Saizou yang melihatnya tiba-tiba menyahut, "Nah, kalau kita sama-sama punya kuasa, kenapa kita tidak bekerja sama dan ber- _combo_ untuk mengalahkan alien lumutan itu?"

Mata Shakugan membelalak pada Saizou, "M-maksudmu kau juga punya kuasa?!" tanya Shakugan nyaris memekik saking tak percayanya, semetara yang ditanya malah nyengir kuda.

"Yeah, aku punya kuasa elemen angin. Tapi baru tahap pertama, sih.. hehe... rencananya minggu ini ingin ku tingkatkan." jelasnya dengan enteng _plus_ cengengesan, tanpa memerhatikan Kaizo dan Shina yang sibuk menghadang serangan Adudu.

Shakugan cukup kaget mendengarnya. _'Elemen angin bukanlah elemen yang mudah dikendalikan. T-tapi bagaimana si bodoh itu bisa mendapatkan kuasanya? Apa dia juga mempunyai robot sfera kuasa seperti Ozen?'_ batinnya. Tersadar dari lamunannya, dan menyadari situasi di sekitarnya, Shakugan berusul, "Lebih baik kita bantu mereka. Ceritanya nanti saja!"

Dengan segera, Shakugan berlari menembus tameng pertahanan yang dibuat Kaizo dan Shina dengan tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba berubah transparan. Setelah sampai didekat Adudu, tubuhnya kembali terlihat. Kedua tangannya mengepal, sinar merah menyelimuti tangannya. "Pukulan Api!" teriaknya seraya menonjok perut Adudu, membuat pegangannya mengendur, dan lasernya terjatuh.

"Tolong aku Probe!" dengan refleks Adudu berteriak memerintah robot ungu disebelahnya.

Probe yang diperintah oleh tuannya tak mau tinggal diam, "Beraninya kalian mengalahkan incik Bos!" geramnya, "Super Mega Probe!" dalam sekejap, robot itu berubah menjadi robot berukuran besardan menyerang Shakugan.

"Hembusan angin taufan!" Saizou mengeluarkan jurusnya, pandangan Probe mengabur saking dahsyatnya hembusan angin yang dibuat Saizou. Dengan segera, Shakugan memanfaatkan kesempatan. Tangan kanannya meyentuh bagian belakang robot itu.

" _Explosion!_ "

Suara ledakan terdengar dari arah pertarungan Shakugan dan Probe. Robot ungu itu berubah seperti wujudnya semula dengan beberapa bagian badannya gosong.

Adudu menatap mereka berempat dengan geram, "Tunggu pembalasanku!" ucapnya sebelum masuk kembali kedalam kapal angkasanya sembari menuntun Probe.

Sebuah robot kecil berbentuk bola berwarna biru menyembul dari tas ransel Kaizo yang tergeletak di tanah. Matanya bergerak mengamati sekelilingnya. Di dalam tas tadi ia merasa mendengar suara gaduh dari luar, alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika melihat kedua tuannya berwajah pucat dengan keringat se jagung-jagung. "Kaizo, Saizou! Kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya robot itu seraya menghampiri si kembar.

Sementara robot bola lain yang berwarna merah, menghampiri Shinazuma dan Shakugan. "Kalian berdua tidak apa, kan?" tanya robot itu khawatir, namun sebelum Shaku dan Shina menjawabnya, pandangan robot merah itu bertemu dengan sosok robot biru yang mirip dengan dirinya. "Ozon?"

"Ozen?"

.

.

.

Keempat remaja itu hanya bisa memasang tampang malas ketika sebuah peristiwa reuni mengharukan antara dua robot sfera kuasa terjadi. Ozen—robot berwarna merah—asyik bercerita tentang pengalamannya di bumi dengan semangat seperti anak paud di hari pertamanya masuk sekolah. Sementara Ozon menanggapinya dengan tak kalah semangat.

Setelah sesi saling mendongengi satu sama lain usai, mereka melanjutkan acara reuninya dengan membuka aib tuannya masing-masing. Seperti Saizou yang jarang mandi—hingga para tetangga mengira ada bangkai sigung di rumah mereka, Kaizo yang kalau tidur selalu mengigau aneh-aneh—bahkan Ozon sempat menunjukkan rekaman Kaizo yang tengah menari Ievan Polkka dengan mata terpejam dalam kondisi masih memakai kaos lengan pendek dan boxer bermotif _Spongebob_ yang sedang nyengir di bagian pantatnya.

Dengan segera Kaizo pura-pura kejang-kejang di tempat dan langsung dibawa ke psikiater terdekat oleh Saizou, sementara ponselnya sedang menghubungi dukun santet di pojok gang dekat sekolah sebagai adik yang perhatian.

Ozen yang termotivasi untuk ikut membongkar aib kedua tuannya akibat ulah Ozon, segera bercerita dengan antusias.

Mulai dari Shinazuma yang pernah memecahkan kaca tetangga ketika bemain sepak bola. Tidak, tidak. Bukan bolanya yang menyebabkan kaca itu pecah, melainkan sepatunya yang ikut terlempar ketika ia sedang berusaha mencetak gol bagi timnya. Kemudian, dongeng panjang Ozen dilanjutkan dengan ceritanya tentang Shakugan yang pernah menggosongkan alat pemasak mie listrik gara-gara menancapkan kabelnya sebelum diisi air terlebih dahulu.

Shinazuma segera menggunakan kuasanya untuk mengeluarkan pedang laser berukuran raksasa dan menodongkannya ke arah Ozen, bersamaan saat Shakugan melempar pisau dapur berlumuran darah ikan ke dekat tempat Ozen duduk. Ozen dengan tawa lirih segera menyeret Ozon ke tempat lain untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

TRING!

Sebuah layar transparan muncul dihadapan Ozen dan Ozon. Setelah fokus di layar itu mengabur, tampaklah sebuah robot lain yang berukuran dua kali lebih besar dari mereka.

"Klamkabot- _sama_?"

 **To Be Continued**

 **Author Note :**

Yo, pens~ Jero kembali lagi.

Kali ini Jero ingin membuat _fic collabs_ dengan _author_ Badai. Tapi, karena bingung dengan ide awal mana yang ingin dipakai, jadi kami mengadakan _vote._

Awal _fic_ ini berada di tangan kalian, karena kami _author_ yang demokratis dan mementingkan selera para _readers_ baik yang _review_ maupun yang tidak :v *eleh*

Jadi dimohon dengan sebesar-besarnya untuk menge _vote fic_ kami.

Tinggal kalian tulis _vote_ kalian di kolom _review._ Gampang, kan?

Arigatoh, loh pens... :v


End file.
